User blog:Omega X.23/Second Caption Contest December 2012 PLUS Voting and Announcement
Hello! This special blog is a three-in-one bonus! What does it mean? Well, read on! Caption Contest 2 Well, my first caption contest has been a success and I'm thankful to everyone who participated. Now that a week has passed, the second caption contest is now open! Here is the picture Rules *No copying others users work *Santa can remain silent. *Winner will be decided by voting. *Most creative and humorous entry will win! *The location is in Santa's office. *The two minifigures in front are elves. So,got your thinking caps on? Voting of Caption Contest 1 Thank you to everyone who participated in my first caption contest! Well, here are the entries I received and please vote for your favorite entry! Which's the best entry and who deserves to win? Leia:"Santa you're here! Try my wookie cookies and bacta milk. "Santa: "Tasty." *drinks the bacta juice and reads note* "I'll give you the antidote to the poison I placed in the Bacta tank" By LazerzSoH "Where am I? where's the elves? and why is there walking snowmen with guns?" By Jedi master sith *After delivering presents to all the kids on Christmas Eve, Santa Claus returns to the north pole to find...* Santa: "Hey! What is this place? What are you doing with my toy sack? What is this?!" Leia *talking to someone*: "I had the troops capture him, but he doesn't look like any Stormtrooper I've seen..."' By Jeyo' "I know you said to put my hands above my head, but I could reach!" By Drew1200 "I've a feeling I'm not in the North Pole anymore." By AwesomeKnight1234 "People these days... why can't they just have normal chimneys!" By Carmerville thats a weird elf By Gravattack 11 Leia: "Hmnm, the scanners didn't pick up anything bad, but he has a really weird "magic" reading" Santa: "You dont understand! I'm Santa! I'm not here to steal anything, I'm here to give you presents!" Leia: "Oh yea, so why did you break in through the exaust vent?" Santa: "Because its the closest thing to a chimney!"By Legodude101 Santa: "ALL RIGHT! Which one of those dratted elves set my teleporter to Hoth???(Santa uses a teleporter to get to all the houses in one night, the reindeer are just an old wive's tale.) By SuperSpyX Santa: Leia, if you destroy me, you are on the naughty list! Leia: Who cares Santa: BWAAAAAAGH! By Googlydoe Leia (To off-screen character): We found this fool out in the cold rambling about children, reindeer and presents-- he was frozen stiff, so we had to put him in the bacta tank. Santa: *gurgle* I'm fine! Let me out! I have presents to deliver! Children are in need!! *gurgle* Leia: See?! By 1999bug Santa: This isn't the minifigure you are looking for... By Green Ninja Santa: Just because I have a bigger smile than you doesn't mean that you have to get in a huff, steal my bag, and lock me up in this bacta tank!By Agent Charge Santa says: Can someone get me out of this box!? Santa thinks: The clothes the girl is wearing is sooo last year! By Sibo2808 Santa: Mmmmmmm dat butt. By NBP3.0 Santa: Give me back my sack! You're not getting any presents for Christmas! By TreeSound I'm not really Santa Claus, i'm just delivering pizzas! I swear check my bag! By TheBakonBitz Aaaaaaaaayyy Sexy Leia op op op OP oppan bacta tank style! xD 'By NuffSaid1995 ' SO, here are the entries! Phew! Anyway, please vote for the most humorous entry! Announcement So, what's the announcement? It is that I would be away for 10 days until the 19th December for vacation :( So most likely I will be absolutely inactive until then. Well, the third caption contest, which will take place on the 14th, will have to be hosted by someone else. Any volunteers? :) Anyway, thanks for reading and please participate! Regards, Omega X Category:Blog posts